Two Heroes, One Destiny
by StarBlood666
Summary: We just tapped these two little rocks together. We had no clue what we were getting ourselves into. Now, if we could only figure out how we got to New York...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Tiffany**

I gaped at the buildings around me. These were huge skyscrapers, and 30 story apartments, not the small, one to two story buildings and suburban-style houses that were just here not two seconds ago.

I turned to Breann, who's expression matched my confusion and surprise.

"Umm... What just happened?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know! All we did was tap these two gems together and... and..." Realization dawned on my best friend's face as she trailed away.

I looked down at the black gem in my hand. It was glowing softly. I noticed now that it had a splash of blood-red on it.

Breann and I had found these two gems laying on the ground. One black, one white. I chose the black one, and handed her the white one. Originally, we had thought they were just pretty, shiny rocks. And, of course, being the crazy, stupid maniacs we were, we tapped them together.

That's how we wound up here.

"Where are we?" I asked. Breann shrugged. I noticed there was a splash of blue now on her white gem.

"Here, tap the gems again." Of course. Leave it to Breann to want to go back to school, back to Westlock, back from the coolest thing that had ever happened.

"Fine. Spoilsport." I scowled. We tapped the gems, and...

Nothing happened. We tried different angles, different ways, we tried tapping the red and blue parts, the black and white parts, so on and so forth.

None of it worked.

"Okay, so we're stuck here. Wherever here is, anyway." I sighed. On the outside, I made myself look totally upset, but on the inside? On the inside, I was praising the Lord and thanking my lucky star. This was the most interesting thing that had ever happened to me, and I was totally stoked. There was no way we had magically been transported to a random city just to continue lame, normal living. Something else awesome was about to happen, I could feel it.

"Here? It looks like a city." Breann stated the obvious. I rolled my eyes. So much brain in that head of hers, so little common sense. Some days, I was the one to snap the "No, duh." back into her.

"Yeah... Like Gotham city, or Las Vegas or..." I gasped. Breann obviously looked like she doubted Gotham city (can't say I blame her), but what if... What if...

"What? Where else do you think we are? In one of your Pokemon worlds?" She asked sarcastically.

"Three words for you." I read a billboard behind her. "New York city!" I squealed.

Breann turned around and stared. It was an ad for a dentist just off of Main street, but it said, right there in bold letters: "Only Found Right Here, In New York City!"

"We're in New York! Breann, we're in New York!" I was excited. We had dreamed, wished, PRAYED to go to New York city. Why, you may ask?

Four words: Ninja Mutant Turtle Teenagers!

Yeah, we are both fanatics. To say we're obsessed, would be an understatement. A HUGE understatement, to be honest.

We have our separate interests, of course, Breann being a Jedi and a Harry Potter lover, not to mention her absolute LOVE of cats, and me with Pokemon, dinosaurs from Jurassic park, and my obsession with Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

"I... No... I don't believe it. New York? Why... How..." Breann spluttered.

"I don't know how, but I know why!" I took off running towards an alley, dark and empty. Breann, though reluctant, followed.

Quickly, I dug two pieces of string out of my pocket, and made necklaces out of the gems, handing the white one with the blue splash to Breann, tying the black one with the red splash around my neck. Breann tied hers around her neck, and then turned quizzically to me.

She looked like she wanted to ask a question, but I didn't stick around to hear it. I was already trying to pull the manhole cover off the sewers. It didn't budge.

"Tiff... Tiff, listen to me... Tiffany, stop! You can't lift that!" Breann groaned.

"Okay, heavier than the movie makes it seem. That's okay! Rooftops await!" I excitedly headed for the fire escape, but Breann stopped me.

"No... You can't! We aren't ninjas, we can't jump from those heights or make those gaps! There is no way. Besides, maybe it isn't their world. New York is a real city, remember? Maybe we just got transported a couple of hundred miles from Alberta to the states, and just happened to land in New York." Breann shook her head.

"Then what is THAT?!" I asked, pointing at a dark shape that sat on the roof, watching us. Breann gaped when she saw it.

The figure turned away when he\she noticed we had seen them.

"No, wait!" I called, yelling after them. I climbed the fire escape (which took longer than seen in the movie) and scrambled onto the roof, my best friend close behind.

I ran for the next roof, but just before the gap, Breann grabbed my arm.

"Tiffany, you'll get yourself killed! Don't do it!" She warned. I looked at the receding shadow, who was practically gone now.

I sighed. Breann was right. There was no way I could make that jump. I wasn't physically capable.

Following Breann back to the fire escape to climb down, I took one more look at the opposite roof.

 _Meh, never know until you try._ I thought, running at top speed towards the gap.

"Tiffany! You idiot!" Breann shouted.

I kept running, and when I finally jumped, I shut my eyes, and begged myself to make it.

I landed squarely on my feet in the middle of the opposite roof, safe as can be, not a scratch or bruise. Cheering, I turned to my friend, whose eyes were wide and disbelieving.

"C'mon! Try it!" I yelled.

She glared at me for not listening to her, took a deep breath to gather her courage, probably sent a prayer to the Lord, and ran across the roof. She squeezed her eyes shut as she leapt over the alley, did a flip, and landed right next to me, completely unharmed, eyes still closed tight.

I grinned. "You can open your eyes now."

She did, gaping at what she had just done.

"Let's go!" I called, leaping to the next roof. Breann following, getting more and more confident with each jump.

Soon, we could see a large figure up ahead. A figure who's direction went from forward to straight down.

I ran harder, following into the alley, grinning as I saw an open manhole, the cover resting beside it. Breann jumped down next to me.

I headed for the manhole. Breann followed, knowing nothing she said was going to change my mind at all.

Sloshing through the sewers, we came upon our quarry, a giant, six-foot turtle wearing a red mask and equipped with two sai.

We continued after him. I was extremely excited, and wasn't paying attention to where I was going, especially not when I walked head-first into a wall.

Upon closer inspection, I discovered this wall was green, six feet, had a shell, wore a red mask, and held a sai next to my throat.

Dang it.

Busted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Breann**

Tiffany kept walking forward as Raphael stopped. I watched, unable to warn her in time, as she walked right into him.

He spun angrily, holding a sai to her throat.

"Who the Shell are you?!" He demanded.

"I... I... I'm..." Tiffany stuttered.

"Well?! Better answer quickly, kid. My patience is running short!" He growled. I think I saw a thin stream of red liquid trickle down her throat, from the spot where the sai was poking into her neck.

I, having a natural tendency towards adrenaline-powered rages, picked up a piece of pipe on the ground.

No. Nobody was going to hurt my best friend. I had her back.

I tried to sneak up behind Raphael with the pipe, but he grabbed my arm just as I was raising the weapon to strike.

I felt myself flying backwards. Raphael slammed me and Tiffany against the wall of the tunnel.

"I'm not going to ask this again: who are you?!" He demanded.

He was holding me by the shirt collar, but it looked like he had Tiffany by the actual throat. My theory was confirmed by the choking noises she started making.

"My name is Breann, and this is my best friend Tiffany. Could you please release her, because I think you're choking her." I rambled out at top talking speed.

Raphael looked at Tiffany, whose face had turned red. He dropped her, and she fell onto her hands and knees, one hand on her throat, coughing.

"Thank you!" She choked out.

I nodded.

Tiffany slowly stood up, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Raphael glared at her. "The Shell was that for?"

"I have a theory." She smirked.

Sure enough, three more huge turtles came running, rounding the corner, weapons drawn.

"Knew it."

I gaped at the giant turtles. Tiffany turned to me.

"I told you. I _told_ you. New York means bad guys. Bad guys mean good guys. God guys mean vigilantes, and the best vigilantes ever are the four huge turtles standing right in front of you." She smirked. I rolled my eyes. Okay, okay. She was right. For once.

"Hey, Raph, we heard a scream. What's going on?" Leonardo, the blue masked turtle with the katana blades, asked.

"That's what _I_ want to know. These two followed me from an alley just off Main Street. The blonde one walked right into me." Raphael replied.

"Hang on, hang on!" Tiffany spoke up. I sighed. Oh no. Shut your mouth, girl. Shut it _now._

 _"What?"_ Raphael growled.

"You knew we were following you?"

"Yes, I knew you were there. I'm a ninja. Obviously, you aren't." Raphael rolled his eyes.

Uh oh. No way. You did _not_ just go there!

Tiffany is, always has been, incredibly certain of kunoichi status, even though she'd never had much real training. It was _never_ a good idea to tell her she wasn't a ninja.

"Excuse me? _Excuse_ me?! Wasn't aware you were the expert on who was and wasn't a ninja... _Raphael."_ My best friend growled.

The red masked turtle glared. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" He demanded.

"Oh. You don't know? Who's the ninja now?!" Tiffany smirked.

"You don't know that because you're a 'ninja'. You only know that because of a movie. _Anybody_ would know that." I rolled my eyes.

And received a death glare from Tiffany. I glared back.

"Wait... Movie? What movie?" Donatello piped up.

Tiffany glanced at me.

"Well? This one's on you." She smirked. I glared, and turned back to the turtles.

I opened my mouth a few times, and closed it again, frowning. Thinking.

"You see... There's this movie..." Tiffany started for me.

"Continue..." Leo crossed his arms raising an eyebrow.

"And that's as far as I'm going. Your turn. You tell them." She turned to me.

I took a deep breath.

"RUN!" I shouted, and took off down the tunnel, top speed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tiffany**

Breann stuttered for a minute, clearly having no idea what to say.

"RUN!" She yelled, turning and high-tailing it.

"Wow. Thanks. Thanks for abandoning me." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, then. Guess you're gonna have to answer our questions, then." Raph pressed his sai to my throat again.

I only glared, uncertain what to say, frantically searching my brain for any ideas. Anything to get me out of this situation.

Because let's be honest.

Who would ever believe the truth?

Something weird suddenly happened. The shiny little black stone that I had tied around my neck started glowing. But it was glowing with a black glow, almost sucking light away, rather than producing it.

The glow grew. The turtles shared my look of confusion, as the black light or glowing darkness or whatever it was left the stone, and encircled around me in some kind of ribbon. I was soon completely surrounded by the black glow.

Suddenly, it just... Faded away. The turtles were staring at me.

"What?" I asked, and then noticed my reflection in the dirty water I stood in.

I gaped. "What the-!"

For instead of the teenage girl I was used to seeing in the mirror, the one with greasy blond hair, blackheads on her nose, baggy clothes, and never any makeup, I saw somebody completely different.

My cropped hair was silkier and slightly longer, although still short-short, the way I liked it. My complexion was clear, which was the first weird thing I noticed. My baggy sweatshirt and favourite comfortable ripped blue jeans had been replaced with a black jumpsuit that hugged my body. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it still showed off my shape more than what I was used to. A huge blue S was on the chest of the jumpsuit.

The three weirdest things, however, were the wings, tail and makeup. The eyeshadow was done so well and felt so natural, that I deduced it was magic instead of normal makeup. It was black and faded away at the tips almost like smoke. My lips were also black but outlined in blue.

The wings were huge, black and leathery, almost like a dragon's or a bat's. The tail was long and twining, and, like almost everything else, it was black. It had the shape and length of a cat's tail but had a triangular shape on the end which I quickly discovered had sharp serrated edges.

It was surreal, but it seemed even more so because it was me. If it was anybody else, it would be less strange, but it was me. This was happening to _me_ , the kid with the most boring life ever.

The stone was still glowing, but the black was soon met with the blood red that was also on the stone. the stone hovered in the air, and from it emerged a red icon, one that I recognized.

"Shadow?" I whispered, gazing at the red mark that just floated in the air in front of me. For some reason, I reached out and touched it.

The faint, dark glow that was being emitted turned into a flash, so harsh, bright and sudden, that I threw my arms in front of my face to protect my eyes.

When the light subsided, there, indeed, stood Shadow the Hedgehog, nemesis to Sonic.

The turtles and I just stared for a minute. I grinned.

"Cool."

A sudden scream broke out down the tunnel, snapping all of us to attention. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Breann!" I headed down the tunnel where she had run. The turtles and the hedgehog followed me, but I didn't care.

I skidded around a corner, and found her, surrounded by small robots that looked like mini T-Rex's, but with no arms, and with one glowing red eye. I recognized them immediately.

"Mousers!" I gasped.

Mikey stared at me. "You know what Mousers are?!" He gaped.

I nodded and stared at Breann.

She was different.

Her hair was black, and shiny, instead of brown and curly. Her black clothes were replaced with a white jumpsuit similar to mine, except, well, it was white, and it had a red S on the chest instead of a blue one.

Her lips were a devil red, along with her fingernails. She had pink and white eye make up similar to mine. She held a sword that looked like it was made from light itself, or, maybe a white cloud, and had large white feathery wings, and a fluffy white tail that looked like a wolf's. Beside her was a white hedgehog with blue highlights along his spikes and eyelids.

She was holding her own okay, but I could see she was going to need help. I looked down at Shadow.

"Okay, um... What do I have?" I asked frantically.

Shadow stared at me. "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hello? Do I have a weapon, a superpower, secret skill?"

Shadow sighed. "Ah. A newbie. Alright, I'll explain in detail later, but right now, just hold out your arm and concentrate on the darkness."

I nodded, doing as instructed. I felt a sword hilt form in my hand. I opened my eyes to see a sword similar to Breann's, except it was dark and looked like it was made from fire. Black fire.

"Hellfire..." I gasped.

Not thinking, which is something I seemed to be doing very little of since I had gotten to New York, I swung the sword, decapitating two Mousers in one swing.

"Hey, you stupid robots!" I shouted, catching the attention of half of the Mousers. They advanced towards me.

"Well. _That_ was smart. Any more bright ideas, Boss?!" Shadow growled sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and help me bash some bots."

The turtles were alright in the midst of the Mousers, taking them down.

I swung the sword, decapitating more robots until I had reached Breann and Silver.

"Well, well, well. Look who called the cavalry." Breann smirked. I laughed.

"I'll take that as a 'thanks'. You're welcome." I replied.

Breann laughed. "Okay, let's do this."

I nodded. "Haven't we already been doing this?"

Breann rolled her eyes.

Soon, every robot was taken down.

"Well, that was fun." I grinned. "Alright, Shadow, how do I make the sword disappear again?" I asked.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Say, 'Go', and it will go."

"Go." I spoke. The sword disappeared.

"Go." Breann repeated, and her own sword faded away.

Leonardo walked up to us. " _Now_ do we get answers?" He demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Breann**

Tiffany nodded. "Okay. You win. We'll give you your answers."

"Good."

"Okay, first question. Who are you, what are you, and how did you do that with the stone?" Donatello asked.

"Any specific order you want those answered in?" Tiffany asked jokingly.

"I'm Breann, and this is-" I started.

"No, you're not." The white hedgehog cut me off. I gave him a look. He shrugged. "You're not. Not right now."

"Ah. I get it. We're superheroes of some kind. Right? So we aren't really us right now. Sweet." Tiffany grinned.

The white and black hedgehogs both nodded.

"So, um... How do we turn back?" I asked.

The black hedgehog rolled his eyes before answering.

"When you want or need to transform, you will. Strong emotions of fear or anger will also turn you into your super alter-ego." He growled.

The turtles shared a look.

"You don't really know how you did that, do you?" Donnie surmised.

"No." I admitted.

"Nope!" Tiffany grinned. She was way too excited about this.

I closed my eyes, concentrating. Let's see. When I wanted to change back, I would...

I felt weightless for a second, so I opened my eyes to see the blazing blue glowing ribbons surrounding me again.

Soon, the glow faded away. I looked down at myself. Yep. I was back to normal. I looked around and found the white and blue stone on the ground. I picked it up and tied it around my neck again.

Tiffany's eyes were squinted close. Suddenly, they opened again, and she exhaled.

"Wait... How did you do it?" She asked me, looking slightly disappointed.

I shrugged. "I just... Wanted to." I half-explained. It was all I could really come up with.

Tiffany scrunched her eyes closed again, standing still, but nothing happened.

I turned back to the turtles. "Anyway, I'm Breann, and my friend is Tiffany."

Leonardo nodded, arms crossed. "Okay, so how do you really know us? What's this movie you were talking about?"

"Umm..." I scratched my head, ignoring Tiffany's grunts, growls, and sighs of exasperation as she kept trying (and failing) to turn back into herself. "I don't really know how to answer that. If I told you the full truth, chances are that you wouldn't believe me."

"Tell it anyway." Leo suggested.

"Okay... So, you guys... You aren't really... Real." I shrugged. "What I mean is, Tiffany and I... We're from a different world, where you... Where you're just a movie."

"And a show! And a comic! And a video game!" Tiffany added.

"Well... Several movies." I admitted.

"And multiple shows! And thousands of video games! And I don't know how many comics!" Tiffany threw in.

"Okay, you are _not_ helping!" I growled, spinning around. Tiffany still had those wings, that tail, and was still wearing the black jumpsuit.

"Wait... So we really are a movie? Cool!" Mikey grinned.

A sudden dark light shone behind me. I turned to see Tiffany levitating a couple feet, surrounded by black glowing ribbons. The black hedgehog became a wisp of smoke, which formed the black and red stone.

When the dark glow receded, Tiffany was Tiffany again, hoodie, ripped jeans, rubber boots and all.

"Wait, weren't you wearing sneakers?" I questioned. I noticed this sort of thing. Tiffany almost always wore boots, so I remembered it best when she didn't.

"Yeah. I thought about my rubber boots because we're in the sewers. And now I'm wearing them. I like this. Wanting magic." Tiffany grinned, picking up her stone.

"Alright, now how did you find those stones? And how did you get here?" Raphael asked.

"The stones were just laying on the ground. We tapped them together, that's how we got here. And then, from there I chased Raphael." Tiffany shrugged in reply.

The turtles looked at each other, and shared a whispered discussion.

"Hey, Breann. I figured it out. Why we could jump across the rooftops. Because of the stones!" Tiffany grinned.

"You think I haven't already figured that out?" I snorted.

She shrugged.

Finally, the turtles returned.

"Alright. Do you two have someplace to stay? Somewhere to go? Relative? Friends?" Donnie asked.

I shook my head. Tiffany opened her mouth, and closed it again.

"I thought not. Leo?" Donnie turned to his brother, who shrugged.

"Might as well... As long as they can keep a secret..." Leo seemed to be thinking carefully about something.

"What? What?" Tiffany looked from Leo to Donnie and back.

"You're coming with us." Leo nodded, starting to walk back down the tunnel.

"WHAT!?" Raph yelled, running after his brother and standing in his path.

They held another whispered discussion that sounded more like an argument.

"Fight?" Tiffany asked me.

"Fight." I nodded.

"Two bucks says Leo wins." She smirked.

"I'll take you up on that."

We watched the two for a while. Finally, Raph gave in, and walked up to us. "Alright, you two, let's get moving."

"Pay up."

I handed her a toonie. "You win." I hissed, as we followed the turtles. Raph walked behind us, probably watching us closely.

"So, is this a version I haven't seen?" I whispered.

"2003 show." Tiffany replied. I nodded.

"Touche."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Tiffany**

I grinned at the large space the turtles called home. Every version of the lair was awesome. Even if they did live in the sewers.

I only had a moment to take things in, though, because the next thing I knew, both Breann and I were hurdling backwards through the air. We hit the wall, _hard._

"BOYS! An angry voice shouted.

The stars cleared from my vision enough to see what was going on. We had been attacked by none other than Master Splinter. Fun. The turtles were trying to simultaneously keep their father from killing us and explain what was going on. I stood, and I got light-headed, falling again and smacking my head on the solid cement floor, knocking myself out.

When I came to, I kept my eyes closed.

"Tiff?" Breann called gently.

"Bre... was I dreaming?" I groaned.

"I don't know. Your eyes were moving behind your lids, so... yes?" She guessed.

I groaned. It had all been a dream, hadn't it?

"Well, there was definitely REM going on. I'd say you were definitely dreaming about something." That wasn't Breann's voice, that was...

"Donnie?!" I sat up quickly, my eyes flying open. Too fast. I screamed as my head throbbed. "Ow..."

But, yes, it was Donnie. Yes, I was still wearing the black stone with the red splash around my throat. Yes, Breann and I were some kinds of superheroes, in the ninja turtle universe. No, it had not been a dream.

"I apologize for attacking you." The old wise rat, Master Splinter, appeared, carrying a tray with two teacups and a boiling teapot on it. "Here." He gently set down the tray and poured me a cup of tea. I drank some of the steaming green tea, as Splinter handed Breann the other cup.

"It's alright. We understand." Breann forgave him. I nodded in agreement. I felt a bit better with each sip. Guess people really weren't kidding about the healing effects of herbal teas.

"Perhaps you would like to explain your story, and who you are?" He suggested.

Breann and I shared a look. There really wasn't much story to tell.

"Well..." I started. "We were at school when we found two rocks. we tapped them together gently, and then everything changed. After a while, we found out these rocks..." I held up my stone. "Contain a power that turns us into heroes of some kind, and summon beings from another world to us." This was my best guess.

"Master Splinter, my friend and I have no real idea how to get back home, and, honestly... I don't think we would, even if we could. It would be the highest honour if we could stay here, and help your sons with protecting the people of New York." Breann asked hopefully.

Master Splinter closed his eyes, thinking. "Clearly you have nowhere else to go. You may stay here. As for keeping the city safe... I recommend you first learn more about the powers these stones give you before you go running off into battle." He suggested.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Really. you have no idea how amazing this is."

"Of course. We have never been properly introduced. Clearly, you know me. My sons told me about this movie in your world. I, however, would like to know your names."

"Breann, and this is Tiffany."

We shook hands with Master Splinter. "Call me Tiff." I requested. I'd never really liked my name. It sounded like a basic white bitch name. Every source of media I could ever find that has the name 'Tiffany' in it, she was a bully, or a thief, or something like that.

"Well, Tiff and Breann. It is nice to meet you, girls."

We smiled. This was our greatest dream come true. Now all I needed was a pet tyrannosaurus rex and today would officially be labelled as legendary.

"Thank you. For everything." Breann smiled. I knew the only things _she_ was missing were her cats and her books.

Leo came in then. Master Splinter turned to him. "Leonardo, you are the one in charge of these girls. Help them with their training, and make sure that if they leave the lair, you are with them at all times."

"Hai, Sensei." Leo bowed obediently. He didn't look too thrilled to be on babysitting duty, but that was okay. I was determined not to make him disappointed, or to make his job hard for him.

This was the start of something amazing, I could feel it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Breann**

It had been about a week since the turtles and Master Splinter had taken us in. Tiffany was excited about everything, and as soon as her head felt better, she had rushed off to the dojo to give the hero thing a shot again. Me, I wanted to get my bearings in this world, first, before I started training. Mostly, I wanted to bond with Donnie and maybe Raph.

I found Donnie in his lab. "Hi."

"Oh, hi, Breann." He replied, looking a little flustered.

"Whatcha doing there?" I asked him.

"Oh, just..." Donnie sighed. "Just fixing stuff." He waved his hand precariously at the damaged toaster. I held back a laugh. Did this world's Leo have a problem with toasters, like in some of the other versions?

"What did that?" I asked innocently, as though I had no clue what could do that kind of damage.

"Leo." Donnie sighed. "That's... Not really what I have my mind on."

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I know we don't know each other, really, but I'm told I'm a good listener."

Donnie looked at me. "I've been thinking about... alternate universes. Some of it is... kinda depressing." He sat on his chair and rested his elbow on his workbench, his head in his hand.

"How so?"

He shook his head. "Is it alright if I analyze your stone? I'll give it back."

I closed my hand around the stone. I frowned. "Um... I don't think I want to part with it right now."

"BREANN!"

I jumped. That was Tiffany!

Donnie and I ran out of the lab, to see Tiffany standing in the dojo, in her 'super' form, grinning proudly and holding both of Leo's katanas. Raph, Leo and Mikey were scattered around her, groaning in pain.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I wanted to see what I could do. I beat all three of them at once. Isn't that awesome?" She asked excitedly.

The black and red hedgehog stood off to the side, arms crossed, with a scoff on his face. "Of course you can. They're mortals. You're more powerful than them."

Something about the situation sent a chill down my spine. Tiffany was more powerful now than she had ever been in her life, and she wielded that power excitedly and dangerously, like a kid that had found his father's gun and was pushing to see how far the limits could stretch.

Based on the damage in this room, she had no limits.

"Tiff? We gotta talk." I said warningly, hoping to get her to reign it in before anybody got hurt, especially somebody she would regret hurting.

"Okay?" She threw down the swords at Leo's feet, and walked up to me. "What?"

I led her into a different room, and closed the door. "Look... I get it. You always wanted to be special, to be powerful and strong. And now that you are, you're excited. You want to know what you can do, you want to push the limit... but I don't think you should."

"What? What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean..." I took a deep breath. "I mean, we, and you especially, need to be more careful. This... this power we've been given... well, you saw what you did to the turtles. Granted, you didn't really _hurt_ them or cause any severe damage, but I have no doubts you could. And I could. If we wanted... If we wanted, I bet we could level this city."

Tiffany looked confused. "What's the point you're trying to make, exactly? I'm getting mixed messages, here."

"I'm saying, with power comes responsibility, right? I just... I think you need to be more careful with your powers, okay? So you don't hurt anybody, or yourself. Do you understand what I mean?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I need to control myself. This isn't just another video game."

I smiled. "Hey, I'm glad you're having fun. I just don't want something really bad to happen because one of us went too far."

Tiff hugged me. "Yeah. Thanks for looking out for this numbskull."

I laughed. That had gone better than I could have hoped.

As she left the room, I felt my heartbeat slow down. I hadn't even noticed how hard it had been pounding. Was I... scared of her? Why was I scared of her? She was my best friend, she would never hurt me. Even if she wanted to, I could defend myself using the stone, couldn't I?


End file.
